Bottom Erwin Week Day 7: Bondage
by doublemetalaxis
Summary: "Hey Erwin, let's try something new tonight." (AKA Please)


This was meant to be a prompt fill for Bottom!Erwin Week Day 7 (Bondage), but I didn't get it done on time. I did keep a little bit of the original prompt, but really I only wrote it because I wanted to see Erwin getting fucked by Rico. (I thought it'd be hot!) Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Erwin, let's try something new tonight." Rico Brzenska, his girlfriend of two years, suggested as they lay on the couch watching the evening news.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well… I was wondering if you would be willing to let me fuck you." She looked down, removing her spectacles and wiping them off. Well. That was new.

"W-with your fingers?" He asked, a bit surprised at the question but not at all opposed.

"No. I mean with a toy." _Oh._

"Do you have one we can use? Shouldn't we do this in a day or so, so you can buy something?" He didn't have any of his own, having never needed them or expressed enough desire to buy one.

"Yeah, I've got one. You're okay with this, right?"

"I'm quite eager, actually."

"Then let's get to it." She got up off the couch and motioned for him to follow her. She led him to their shared bedroom and pushed him gently into a chair, disappearing into the adjoining bathroom. When she emerged again, Erwin's eyes went wide, then narrowed with lust. She was only wearing a black strapon and her glasses, the belts around her thighs and hips tight enough to give a visible squeeze. "Ready to start?"

"Please."

"Please what?" She walked confidently and slowly over to Erwin and knotted her hand in his hair, tugging it so that his face was forced to angle towards hers.

"Please, ma'am, let's get started."

"Good. Bed," she directed, slipping into her most commanding bedroom voice. She released his hair and gave his ass a quick slap as he stood up and began walking. "Take off your clothes, but hand me your belt. And be quick about it."

"Yes, ma'am." He pulled off his shirt as fast as he could, undoing his belt next and setting it on the bed before dropping his pants. He held out the leather strip to Rico as he removed his socks and underwear.

"Now kneel in the middle, but put your wrists together behind your head. Don't forget, I want your knees spread _wide_."

"Yes, ma'am." Erwin pulled himself into the center of the bed, putting his feet together underneath him and pushing his knees as far apart as they would go. He raised his elbows above his head and clasped his hands together in the center of his neck. He heard Rico make an approving noise before she pulled something tight around them, which he presumed was his belt. The mattress dipped as she moved closer, placing her hands on his waist and moving them soothingly up and down his sides. He knew she wasn't doing it to reassure him- he didn't need reassurance.

Rico had always loved feeling him up, taking her time to appreciate the sensation of his muscles moving under her hands. Erwin didn't mind at all. In fact, he actually _liked_ her hands roaming over his body, documenting every bone and muscle, wrapping around his neck to feel the way he breathed and swallowed and the pace at which his heart beat. He felt bare in more ways than one; he was certainly naked but it was as though he had no skin, and his every body system was on display to her. Perhaps it was strange, he thought, but they both enjoyed it and there were certainly stranger kinks in the world. He exhaled shakily as she rubbed over his back muscles: trapezii, latissimus dorsi, obliques, deltoids. She moved on to feel his spine and ribs through his skin, one hand on his back and one hand on his stomach, and then moved both to feel his abdominal muscles. As she rubbed up and down, up and down, he allowed his head to fall back and rest on the belt keeping his hands together.

"You have such beautiful abs," she purred from behind him. "I'd love to get more familiar with them, maybe just have you stay still and watch for as long as you can take it, hold you down so you can't move, can't touch me. But that's not what tonight's about." She moved her hands farther down, rubbing her middle fingers in circles in the dips beneath his hipbones. A quiet moan escaped him, and his breath became heavier just slightly. Erwin swallowed, cock twitching between his open legs.

"So eager," she continued. "You're getting hard already. I bet you could come just from having me touch you like this, couldn't you? If I just kept doing this," she began to press harder, "You'd be able to get off, no problem. Isn't that right?"

Erwin wasn't sure. He didn't know if he _could_ get off like this, or if he had the patience to simply let it go on this way. He wanted her to keep touching him, wanted this treatment to continue, but he was almost entirely hard now and he also just wanted to get _fucked_. He opened his mouth to tell her that it was doubtful he could, that he wanted her to stop teasing and touch his dick already, but all that came out was a breathy _oh_.

"Lost for words already?" She moved her hands lower yet again, raising his hopes for a fraction of a second before dropping them again, slipping past that which cried out for her touch and rubbing the insides of his thighs, feeling the powerful muscles and tendons where they were attached to his pelvis, scratching them just barely with her nails. He was openly panting now, using all his self-control not to buck into her fingertips for the friction he craved. She leaned forward, putting her mouth as close to his ear as she could from behind with his arm in the way. "That's all right, as long as you can still be loud for me," she whispered.

Erwin let out a frustrated whine. He could be loud, he knew: when words failed him, it was often the only way he could get Rico to let him have his release. It was simply that he didn't always _like_ to be loud. He always had trouble with letting go that way; he and Rico both were used to being in command and it wasn't a trait either allowed to slip easily. Erwin was more accustomed to doing as she instructed than instructing her, and so he often found himself in a submissive role when they slept together, but he would never be used to hearing himself moan. Rico's fingers dragged upward, her hands coming to rest on his hips.

"Well, if you won't, then perhaps I can just leave you here…" It wasn't likely to actually happen, but the threat had Erwin just frantic enough to let a protesting groan escape his throat. "That's what I like to hear," she said.

He felt the mattress spring up again as she got off the bed, heard the sound of a drawer opening as she fetched what was, presumably, lube. His arms and neck were getting tired from the way he was holding them, and he dropped his head forwards. Looking down, he became painfully aware of exactly how hard he was now, and he sent a pleading glance in Rico's direction, urging her to hurry back. "Please, ma'am," he whispered, barely remembering to add the title after his plea.

"Patience, Erwin," she said. _But I don't __**have**__ any more patience,_ he wanted to say. _I want you to fuck me __**now, **__I don't __**want**__ to be patient._ But he held his tongue. Instead he dropped his gaze once more and closed his eyes, feeling the mattress dip behind him and listening for the sound of a bottle opening. Rico's left hand snaked around his torso and came up to his chest, feeling his pectorals and rubbing over his nipples, tracing the dip where his sternum lay and pushing against his throat between the protruding bumps of his clavicle. Erwin swallowed, and Rico gave an approving hum, her index finger detecting each movement of his esophagus.

"Lean forward," she said, dragging her hand back to the center of his chest and pushing gently against it with her palm. Slowly, tentatively, he did as instructed, legs shaking as he tried to support himself without the use of his arms. She helped him, guiding him down and using her hand to make sure he didn't fall. As his face met the sheets, his feet came apart and his ass rose up, leaving his most sensitive organs completely exposed to her gaze. Erwin trembled a little, exhaling shakily to calm himself before gasping sharply as Rico's warm, slick fingers came up to his hole.

When the first one pushed inside, he bit his lip and groaned. It had been a while since he'd done anything like this, so it felt strange, but it was by no means unwelcome. His breath became louder, and his eyes fluttered shut.

"More," he breathed. "Please."

Rico didn't bother to correct him on his negligence to use "ma'am" in addressing her, and simply gave him what he wanted, adding another finger. She rubbed her digits along his walls, twisting and bending them until she found what she wanted: as they brushed along Erwin's prostate, he cried out and his entire body jerked. Using his distraction to her advantage, Rico added a third finger and began pushing them in deeper and harder, watching her boyfriend's cock twitch and using her other hand to keep his legs steady. In truth, she was supporting him less than she was tracing his muscles again: his level of physical fitness allowed her to trace his biceps femoris and the parts of his legs where they met his gluteus medias and maximus, and to push her fingers once more into the dips his defined inner thighs, before she removed her hand only to bring it back down to him. When her palm met his ass, there was a sharp _smack_ and then she was massaging the spot, left hand working to soothe the red mark and right hand still working inside him. Erwin cried out in surprise, then in ecstasy as her fingers twisted one last time before they pulled out. He tried to clench his muscles, to keep her inside, but she simply ignored him and reached again for the bottle of lube on the bed beside her.

Erwin breathed out a grateful moan when he felt the plastic at his entrance, breath hitching when she began to push it all the way in. He noted that she must have wiped her hands off, as they were dry when they came to grab his hips. A glance to the side revealed a crumpled tissue, confirming it. He was about to open his mouth to tell her that he was ready for her to move when she did it for him, pulling out slowly and slamming back in. She angled her hips a different direction with every repeat of the action, until he shook and cried out, and then she began to thrust in earnest. He began to moan openly now, distracted from his own noise by the feeling she created. His arms and upper back were aching from the position he was in and his thighs quivered with the effort of holding him up. His cock hung heavy and forgotten between his legs, balls tightening as he drew closer and closer to his release.

"Rico," he moaned. "C-coming…" Her next thrust had his legs close to giving out, and he grew louder as she wrapped a hand around his member and started stroking. He could only think about how he was so close, so close, _so close_—until she wrapped her hand around the base, preventing his impending orgasm. He whined desperately.

"What-"

"Who told you to call me by name?" She asked. "If you want to come, what do you say?" She began to move her hips back, pulling the toy out, and he simply broke, begging like a puppy for her to come back inside him.

"Please, ma'am, please, I'm sorry, I-"

"I'm not convinced yet," she said. "But there may be hope for you to get what you want. If you do exactly as I say."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then turn over on your back." She undid the belt around his wrists and crawled backwards, allowing him space to follow her instructions. He whined as he looked down and noticed her undoing the straps holding the plastic phallus to her groin, sliding it down her legs and placing it off to the side. "Shh," she whispered, holding a finger up to her smirking mouth.

"Why did you-" She cut him off again.

"You still have some instructions to follow," she said. "Can you be a good boy for me?"

"Yes, of course, ma'am," he breathed.

"Good. Then here's what's going to happen: I'm going to sit on your face. And you're not going to touch yourself, or touch me with your hands, at all until I say so. You will not come until I tell you you can, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"Good." She crawled forward until she could put her hands on the headboard, and lowered her dripping cunt to his mouth. She gasped quietly as he stuck his tongue out right away, licking straight up between her folds. His nose brushed her clit each time his face moved, and she slowly ground her hips down onto his tongue as he pushed it inside her.

Erwin, on the other hand, was grabbing the sheets tightly, trying not to pay attention to the way his dick was throbbing. He knew from experience that it was impossible for him to eat Rico out without becoming hopelessly aroused, and as close to climax as he was, an orgasm just from doing so was a real possibility. Taking her clit gently between his teeth, he uttered a noise that he refused to call a whimper. His hips jerked up on their own accord, seeking out friction that wasn't there. Rico's taste was on his tongue, and her smell filled his nostrils, and he wasn't sure he could hold out anymore. He could hear her pants from above him, tiny moans escaping her lips each time he sucked at her clit.

"You can touch yourself now," she told him, "But don't come yet." As he wrapped his hand around his dick, his eyes shut and he panted gently, trying to focus on his main task. He stroked himself gently, not daring to do any more than slow, feather-light touches lest he lose control of himself. He began pressing the flat of his tongue against her vagina, dragging it up and down against her wetness. He moved faster, desperate to bring her off quickly. Rico's moans increased in frequency and volume, and she snapped her hips down against him erratically, tossing her head back. His hand stilled, and he opted to simply grip himself tightly, staving off his orgasm as long as he could. It was becoming painful, but he didn't want to come yet. He knew, hard as it was to hold back, that if he could do this much, the end would only be better.

"That's right, you're- _ah-_ use your fingers, fuck me on them- _God_." She came around his digits and tongue with a high whine, and he lapped up the excess, breath coming heavy as his hips continued to gyrate and his cock leaked copious amounts of pre-ejaculate. He pulled his fingers out of her, staring pleadingly up at her with glistening eyes, silently begging her to just _let him come_.

"Please," he began. Rico removed herself from his face and gently took his hand off the base of his penis, replacing it with her gentle, teasing one.

"Go ahead." She brushed the tip of her index finger over the head, and with a deep moan he came, body jerking and then going limp as streams of ejaculate shot over his stomach and chest, some landing on Rico's face. She wiped it off calmly with her fingers, then sucked most of it off. The rest she removed with another tissue, then got up to wash the dildo attached to her harness. When she came back into the bedroom, she found Erwin asleep on top of the covers, looking thoroughly exhausted. She pressed a slow, loving kiss to his lips, then more to his cheeks, forehead, and hair. Pulling the blankets over them and setting her glasses on the table, she turned off the lights and rolled closer to him. "I love you," she whispered, wrapping an arm around him and falling asleep with her head on his chest.

* * *

If you thought I didn't need to google a diagram of the human muscular system, you're hella wrong. But I hope you liked the cock-sluttery.


End file.
